hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Subtitlecomedy
Subtitlecomedy, also known as Blakegriplingph or Huckleberrypie, is a Filipino Unterganger who specializes in various Downfall parodies, which are mostly about some of his own interests, such as Lemony Snicket, American Girl, Grand Theft Auto, and of course Hitler's struggle against Fegelein. History Although he had been a YouTube user since October 2006, it wasn't until 2009 when he started making Downfall parodies. The channel originally served as a collaboration with Placebo for his now-defunct Subtitle Comedy forum, but this fell through when Placebo announced his retirement in frustration over copyright enforcement, being a casualty of the mid-2010 DMCA crisis. While he started off by making fun of various foreign-language films using fake subtitles (hence the username), he then ventured into making Hitler parodies about various subjects, albeit at a smaller scale compared to most veteran Untergangers. In late 2011 Subtitlecomedy released a special videoThe Spectacular Special in celebration of his channel reaching over 250 subscribers. The video featured mock "interviews" from Fegelein, Goebbels and Merriman, respectively, as well as a brief montage of some of his favourite parodies. Fegel-Birds controversy On November 8, 2012, one of his videos, namely the Fegel-Birds preview, was taken down by YouTube due to what they claimed to be a "Community Guidelines violation": The YouTube Community has flagged one or more of your videos as inappropriate. Once a video is flagged, it is reviewed by the YouTube Team against our Community Guidelines. Upon review, we have determined that the following video(s) contain content in violation of these guidelines, and have been disabled: Fegel-Birds Test - (subtitlecomedy) Everyone hates spam. Misleading descriptions, tags, titles or thumbnails designed to increase views are not allowed. It's also not OK to post large amounts of untargeted, unwanted or repetitive content, including comments and private messages. While he did made the mistake of not being able to show any further footage of the modification in question, he did later post a gameplay video of Fegel-Birds, as well as download links to the beta version of the mod, several months after the original video was published, and before the video was taken down, to show that he didn't intend to deceive anyone for the sake of increasing his video's view count or post videos for illegal or unethical purposes. Mfaizsyahmi later implied in a chat session that the user might have been a target of trolls or haters, although this is yet to be determined, and any further plans (i.e. moving to another channel, or waiting for the guidelines violation strike to be lifted) are still yet to be finalised. Editing style Subtitlecomedy makes use of a bunch of editing tools for his videos, such as Sony Vegas Pro for splicing and other special effects, along with Auto Gordian Knot and XVID for encoding; he did try on using WMM when he made a Zidane GIF compilation on YouTube back in 2007, but he then switched to using Adobe Premiere Pro, and eventually, Sony Vegas, as his main editing suite was upgraded to a faster system. He also uses Adobe Photoshop for graphics editing, as well as Adobe After Effects for some complex tasks such as particles, rotoscoping and compositing. Parodies As stated earlier, most of his parodies revolve around some of his own interests, like the Lemony Snicket series, of which he came up with a bunch of videos involving the Baudelaire orphans and the bunker people. Like bizarrely creative untergangers such as HitchcockJohn and Benad361, he's also interested in making outlandish crossovers with other films or media, like the American Girl series or some other franchise, although his choices for parodies aren't necessarily limited to the said series, as he does come up with a quick spoof or two just in case. While he does depict the bunker characters in a way similar to most Untergangers, he adds a few subtle additions to it, as well as some more fictional information about them, such as Heinrich Himmler being portrayed as actually Klaus Baudelaire's alter ego, as well as Sally Shine from the Tower of Terror film, who appeared in one parody as Fegelein's younger cousin. Subtitlecomedy's parody universe is, for the most part, can be described as random, childish, bizarre and possibly awkward. Most of his parodies and crossovers are randomly conceived and sometimes refers to obscure or not-so-mainstream subjects, although he does it "mostly for the lulz". It often incorporates many elements of other universes, and can be considered similar to them. For example, Joseph Stalin from the Stalin Parodies has recently started to make appearences, and react to his other characters used. He also does parodies in reaction to current events in his home country, such as when the Philippine football team lost to Kuwait during the 2014 World Cup qualifiers, although his views on national pride and patriotism are on the "non-conforming" side, as he sees "Pinoy Pride" as delusional and counter-productive, of which he also expressed in some of his parodies about the Philippines. Like in Hitler Rants Parodies' version of the Universe, it is established that the Parody Universe was a parallel timeline that began after a series of unfortunate events - it all began after the events of Lemony Snicket's book series, when Klaus Baudelaire and his siblings were transported into a portal known as The Great Unknown, which caused a major disturbance in the space-time continuum, transporting people from different timelines into a single alternate world. This also explains as to why King Leonidas, Felicity Merriman and a few other historical figures ended up living side by side with the bunker occupants. Characters Besides the usual Der Untergang cast, a number of recurring characters appear and/or are mentioned in Subtitlecomedy's parodies. * Sally Shine - Appears prominently in The Bunker of Terror. She was a Hollywood child actress and a cousin of Fegelein. * Klaus Baudelaire - One of the main characters in A Series of Unfortunate Events; he was the resident bookworm in the Baudelaire family. It was established that he actually ran off after the events of the Series and took the identity of "Heinrich Himmler". * Violet Baudelaire - The eldest of the three Baudelaire orphans, and an avid inventor. * Felicity Merriman - Mentioned by Dolfy in a parody concerning her retirement from the American Girl roster. She also appeared in Fegelein tampers with Hitler's horse as Fegelein's newest apprentice. * Edward Merriman - Felicity's father and antic dealer for the American Continental Army. Besides selling antic weapons to Fegelein, as well as operating a front corporation in the form of a Williamsburg general store, Edward worked as a wheelman and a freelance antic mercenary.Both Bo Duke and Ed Merriman were portrayed by none other than John Schneider. * Kit Kittredge - Also known as Margaret Mildred Kittredge, although she prefers to be called "Kit". First appeared in Hitler Encounters a Goebbels Impersonator, and was known to be a budding amateur journalist and ranter, despite losing to Wilhelm Burgdorf. She's also the star of her own parody sub-series entitled Kittredge Rants Parodies. * Ruthie Smithens - Kit Kittredge's best friend, who also worked as her lackey and adjutant. * Samantha Parkington - An orphan girl living along with her grandmother in early 1900s New York, and a budding ranter attempting to join in on the Parody Universe and be a part of the action. Notes and References External links *Subtitlecomedy's YouTube channel *Huck's Wiki Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers